


Someday...

by ami_ven



Series: Cup of Tea (NCIS:LA/Warehouse 13) [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young women talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday...

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "in the middle of the night" & "Let this be my final lesson. Everyone and a time to die." (Garth Nix)

“So,” said Claudia, as the glowing numbers in the center of the sedan’s dashboard switched to what was now technically their second day of this stakeout. “Mrs. Frederic and Hetty. What’s the story there, I wonder?”

Nell opened her mouth, frowned, then closed it again. “Maybe we don’t want to know?” she suggested.

“Maybe,” Claudia agreed. “Or maybe we’ll just get to have our own cool-slash-scary story someday.”

“What do you mean?”

The Warehouse agent half-turned in the passenger seat to arch an eyebrow at her temporary inter-agency partner. “Don’t play dumb with me, sister. You’ve got all the smarts to stay in that snazzy computer lab of yours, but you actually like being in the field, and more importantly, you pay attention to how _everything_ works, not just your piece of it. You’re gearing up to be Hetty 2.0.”

“Maybe I am,” said Nell, a little stubbornly. “Which is how I know that you’re looking to be the next Mrs. Frederic.”

Claudia took a deep breath, wondering how much she should tell her. But she’d known that Nell was a kindred spirit the moment they’d met— as much as Claudia loved Myka, Leena and even H.G., it was nice to have another tech-girl to talk to.

“More than just looking,” Claudia admitted. “Mrs. F. has pretty much named me her heir apparent.”

Nell nodded sympathetically. “And it’s a lot of responsibility.”

“Hell, yes! I mean, I could do it, I know I could do it, but… I’m not in a real hurry to find out for sure, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” said Nell. “Part of me wants to believe that someday Hetty is going to retire to a tropical island somewhere, but I’m enough of a realist to know how unlikely that is.”

“Yeah,” Claudia echoed.

For a long moment, the two women sat in silence, keeping watch for their suspect.

“They seem close, though,” said Nell, after a while. “Hetty and Mrs. Frederic. So, maybe someday…”

“Oh, absolutely,” said Claudia, and turned to grin at her. “I’ll have you over for tea.”

Nell laughed. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

THE END


End file.
